The present disclosure relates to a forklift bin, and more particularly, to a forklift bin that facilitates safe operation.
A forklift bin is frequently used inside manufacturing facilities to facilitate the transport of various materials. They may be of varying dimensions and are typically adapted for handling by a forklift.
Oftentimes the materials conveyed in the forklift bin, such as scrap, trash, or even manufactured products, are relatively heavy weight materials such that safe handing thereof is of paramount importance.